


We got you

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, Cold, Coldness, Cuddling, Gen, General Tooka, Huddling For Warmth, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, clone piles, feeling cold, naps, piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Obi-Wan is rescued! But why does he still feel so cold?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	We got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts), [RosemaryStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryStar/gifts), [Experiment000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment000/gifts).



"Hold very still," Anakin warned before cutting through the chain, "there, let's go."

"Sir, if we want General Kenobi not to have severe hypothermia before we get to the gunship, you'll have to give him your robe," Cody stated, pointing to the pale-skinned hands and the excessive shivering the General was doing. "The General needs to get out of his wet clothes."

"Right," Anakin nodded.

Cody watched the entrance as General Skywalker dealt with General Kenobi, but before long, General Skywalker was at the door opening and waiting for the two to hurry. Turning back, Cody saw the General pulling the robe tight against him as it dwarfed him while a pile of his previous wear drenched the floor next to him.

"Best not to keep Anakin waiting," Obi-Wan smiled, before stumbling as he strode forwards.

Cody quickly arranged himself so that he was assisting the General, "possible onset of hypothermia and frostbite, walking will be an issue."

Obi-Wan wrinkling up his nose but otherwise said nothing.

Slowly, the trio made their way to the waiting gunships, Anakin acting as both sword and shield for the other two. There was an emergency thermal blanket waiting for them when they got there, Obi-Wan quickly being wrapped until only his head and feet were visible - one of which having a hat shoved ontop.

\-----

_"Obi-Wan glad to see that you are okay," Plo stated._

"Only mild hypothermia and onset of frostbite, nothing to worry about," Obi-Wan grinned.

_"That's all she left it at?" Plo questioned._

"She figured out the Tooka instincts."

_"It was psychologically based?" Plo asked._

"She did not have long enough to get passed water and basic insults," Obi-Wan shrugged.

_"She used water only?"_

"Decided that I wasn't human, she'd use methods to control a Tooka to try and control me," Obi-Wan shrugged, "it worked more because my body went into mild shock and began to shut down to preserve itself."

_"Any effects you think this might have?" Plo questioned._

"As far as we know, only my body seeking out heat more often for a while," Obi-Wan shrugged, "I think the men are quietly pleased that is all it is. They are also taking it as an excuse to drag me into more piles."

_"Mm, the boys do love their piles," Plo stated, amusement present._

\-----

Obi-Wan grunted as he was knocked down. "Hello to you too, Waxer, Boil," he laughed, smiling at the two grinning men.

" _Whoever's elbow is in my ribcage needs to move_ ," came a muffled growl beneath them.

"Sorry," Waxer mumbled as he shifted his elbow.

"I believe we should let Cody up," Obi-Wan smiled, pointing to the flattered Commander beneath him.

Waxer and Boil looked at each other with a grin before looking Obi-Wan in the eye and whistling.

As another group of Ghosts piled ontop, Cody briefly blacked out as the wind was knocked from his body. " _I'd like to breathe!_ " He growled, staring at the floor flat on his stomach.

"He's growling; he's able to breathe!" Wrap called as he climbed onto the pile.

" _What's the quickest way to demote ARC's_?" Cody growled.

"Aww, you love us!" Waxer chirped.

"Anyway, you have no one prepared," Boil stated, "who would be ARC's if we are not?"

" _Tooka squad is looking very good at the moment_ ," Cody threatened.

The threat didn't seem very threatening at that moment as the man was flattened to the floor face first.

\-----

It did seem threatening, however, when the man temporarily removed their ranks and gave them to the whole of Tooka squad.

Tooka squad took it in their stride while Waxer and Boil both tried begging the two commanding officers for their ranks back - Ghosts' barracks are not to have their order trifled with in any way in fear of death. With Waxer and Boil having moved in the order was messed with.

_\- Tree often shooed them out of the vents. They were Tooka squads' vents now - many have tried to reason, and it all failed. -_

Cody watched with great interest as Ghost Company seemed to tear itself apart from the inside. He'll fix it afterwards; it was only for the time they were not inactive.

\-----

"Please, Cody! We'll be good!" Waxer begged.

"That's Commander to you, trooper," Cody smirked, waving his fork at Waxer and Boil.

"Do you believe we have not yet gathered the point of this punishment, sir?" Boil asked.

"If this is some-"

The rest of Cody's statement was cut off as the General sat down next to him, pressing himself tight against the man.

"General?" Cody asked, turning his head to look at the man as he buried his head into Cody's shoulder.

" _Cold_ ," Obi-Wan whispered, his body shivering as he pushed himself closer to Cody, almost sitting on the man's lap.

"Waxer, my quarter's second draw, cupboard closest to the door should be a brown box, contains heat packs and a smaller blanket," Cody instructed, "Boil, go and collect Wrap, code cresh."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Both troopers stated saluting before quickly hurrying away as instructed.

"How do you feel cold, sir?" Cody asked he touched his ungloved hand against the back of the General's neck. He didn't feel that cold, but he didn't feel that warm either.

" _All cold, sharp,_ " Obi-Wan muttered against Cody's neck, " _you're warm._ "

"Clones were designed to run hotter than nat-borns," Cody explained.

"Is the General okay, Commander?" Tree asked, approaching with the rest of Tooka squad.

"He's saying that he feels sharp cold," Cody stated, knowing it will be known later anyway, "but feels only just under his average temperature."

"Well then, let's help him warm up!" Tree stated before turning to Tooka squad, "think we can make a space big enough for a pile?"

Cody blinked as Tooka squad soon got the whole mass of clones to move the tables out the way and the beginning of a pile forming in the space created.

"Well, then General, Commander, the pile awaits," Laser stated, popping up somewhere towards the middle of the pile base.

"General, think we can get up?" Cody asked, "the men have an idea as to how to help you warm up."

"Warmth?"

"Mm. Remember how warm the piles were when there was only six? There is at least twenty currently." Cody had to bite back a laugh as the General got up and, dragging Cody, approached the pile.

As the General and Commander settled within the centre of the base, the pile slowly formed around them, soon leaving both commanding officers covered in clones.

"I thought you said the General was cuddled into the Commander, not the whole group of men?" Wrap asked, looking pointedly at Boil as he strode forwards to the pile.

"That was what I left it at," Boil defended.

"Move, I need to reach the General," Wrap ordered, a path forming through the pile. "What's happening?" He asked Cody, reaching down and measuring the General's temperature.

"Complained of feeling cold, says 'all cold, sharp'. Seems slightly lower than average temperature to touch," Cody explained.

"He is lower than normal, but not enough for the coldness to be sharp," Wrap stated, "I'll run a simple blood test, but I think it might just be phantom coldness from the resent situation, but I just need to rule out some other possibilities."

Cody nodded, moving one arm to the General's shoulder and the other to the adjacent wrist. As much amusement the others might find in the General bitting a medic, the General might not appreciate others seeing it.

"Ready?" Wrap asked before preparing and taking the needed blood sample.

Cody tightened his grip on the General as the man hiss and growled. "Waxer do you have the box?"

"Yes," Waxer nodded, approaching the centre of the box.

"Good, take out the blanket," Cody instructed, "we need to calm the instincts before we do anything."

"Calm the instincts?"

"We don't want another situation like the medical situation," Cody sighed before turning to look at Wrap, "did it leave a scar? I know when Wolfie does it, he often leaves a scar."

"No, luckily you stopped it before it could leave anything permanent," Wrap sighed, rotating his wrist absentmindedly.

"What happened?"

"The General had a concussion and kept bitting Wrap every time he tried to help with the stomach wound," Cody sighed, "instincts took control then, and I believe they are now."

"Why are you sharing this?"

"Because you might end up having to deal with the General when the instincts have control," Cody stated sharply, "it could cause a situation where both of us are out of commission, and someone else has to take control."

The room was in eerie silence before the machine in Wrap's hand beeped. Looking down, Wrap frowned.

"Nothing major has come up, nothing enough to cause the feeling of coldness," Wrap stated, "but he is low on vitamin B12, this can easily be fixed however and should help reduce the cold spells."

"What is it?"

"Fish is a brilliant source of B12," Wrap stated, "if we can get the General to eat more and to eat fish, it will help a lot of things."

"Getting the General to eat anything is trouble, but eating fish?"

"Some Tooka's love fish, even get addicted, so the instincts might do everything," Book spoke up from the pile.

"I'll add it to the restock list."

\-----

"Cold."

"Morning, General," Cody stated, glancing at the man as he curled upon him. Luckily it was in his quarters and not out in a general area again.

"Morning, Cody," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"How cold."

"Less, but too much."

"Where is your blanket?" Cody asked, rubbing the side of the General's arms.

Obi-Wan all but melted into Cody, " _m'room_ ," he muttered.

"You need to remember to bring it around with you, sir," Cody stated, "but I have a spare in here, think I can reach for it."

"Not moving," Obi-Wan muttered.

"The blanket will help you warm up," Cody explained.

"You're warm," Obi-Wan grunted, curling closer to Cody.

"Well, can you pass me that brown box?"

Obi-Wan grunted as he brought the box over with The Force before tucking his head against Cody's neck.

Cody bit his lip to stop himself from grinning as he pulled out the blanket once again and wrapped it around Obi-Wan. "Is that better?"

"Warmth."

"Glad to know."

With the General sorted, Cody picked up his datapad and continued to work. When he'd noticed the Jedi had gone both silent and still, he glanced down and saw that he'd fallen fast asleep. He slowly brushed one hand through the firey locks, smiling as the man subconsciously leaned into his hand.

"Sweet dreams, _Obi-Wan_."


End file.
